


And You've Got Daddy Issues

by hurricanelights



Series: Death's Kiddo [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanelights/pseuds/hurricanelights
Summary: Death the Kid. (Kidd, as some people like to call him.) He's got a lot of names. His father only has one.
Series: Death's Kiddo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507532
Kudos: 19





	And You've Got Daddy Issues

Death the Kid (Kidd, people like to call him- like he won’t just be ‘Death’ someday) has one skateboard, two guns, three stupid-looking streaks in his hair, and exactly zero friends. He thinks. Liz and Patty are each others’ best friends, and like his own sisters. But if they’re his friends, he can’t tell. What point of reference is he supposed to bounce off of, anyway? Friendship is confusing, and he’s better off not thinking about it too hard.

He does his best, every day. Maybe not the best a child of death can do. But he tries his best, at least, trying to ignore the pins and needles in his feet and his hands when things are out of alignment, trying to resist the urge to make everything as perfectly in place as it should be. More often than not, he fails, ending up looking foolish in front of everyone around. 

It’s the natural pull, he knows. Whatever force that caused him to be born as a child of death also tugs him to maintain order- any order, all order. Order in patterns. Fix this, nudge that. Repeat. Repeat. He doesn’t know enough how to contain it, or how his father learned to, but he does know enough to know that he should contain it. To the people around him, it’s an inconvenience. Annoying. 

They wonder how such a person will be their death someday. Their ‘Shinigami-sama’. Hushed tones, all the time. In emptied hallways, in crowded corridors. It doesn’t matter where he is or who else is there, because he’s Death the Kid. He acts stupid and sounds insane. He’s the child of death, but he’s so far detached from him it stings. 

Speaking honestly, Kidd can’t find the reason in it. Order is order. But he feels the gazes of his teachers and his classmates, the people who know him as ‘Kidd-sama’ and ‘Lord Shinigami’s son’. Order is order to him, but it’s a bother to them, so they want him to stop. So he should stop. Because his father stopped, somehow. 

Death the Kid has zero friends, one skateboard, two guns, three stupid-looking streaks in his hair, and a lot of people who have never called him by name before. They go with ‘Kidd-sama’, because he might be Death someday, but he’ll never be his father.

**Author's Note:**

> i was cleaning up my drive and found an old soul eater draft from september 2020! i cleaned it up just a tad and decided to post it because why not


End file.
